hurricane_jack_2019fandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Jack 2019 Wiki
Hurricane Jack | Meteorological History On August 20, 2019, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began monitoring a tropical wave that was moving western off the coast of Africa. The tropical wave moved off the coast and moved into the warm waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Late On August 20, 2019, the National Hurricane Center removed the monitoring of the tropical wave. Around 09:00 UTC on August 21, 2019, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring the same tropical wave from the day before as showers and thunderstorms associated with the wave became better organized and gradually coalesced into a low-pressure area, as the system moved over the warm waters of the Atlantic. Around 01:00 UTC on the following day, the system developed into a tropical depression and was given the title of 10L as it moved away from the Cape Verde Islands. Around 17:00 UTC the same day, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Jack, based on scatterometer data and satellite estimates. With warm sea surface temperatures and low wind shear, strengthening was anticipated. Around 00:00 UTC the following day, Tropical Storm Jack weakened back into 10L and moved west in the Atlantic. Three hours later, the depression restrengthen back into Tropical Storm Jack. The nascent storm because developing upper-level pole-ward outflow, as an anticyclone became established over the system. Jack underwent rapid intensification that same day, and around 12:00 UTC, it became Hurricane Jack with winds of 80 mph, and a pressure of 982 mb. Around 16:30 UTC the same day, Hurricane Jack obtained Category 2 status with winds of 100 mph and a pressure of 969 mb. Around 01:00 UTC the following day, Jack underwent an eye-wall replacement cycle which downgraded its status into a Category 1 hurricane. At 19:00 UTC the same day, Jack completed it's eye-wall replacement cycle. On August 25, 2019 at 09:00 UTC, Jack obtained category 2 status once again and later received category 3 status, becoming a major hurricane around 15:00 UTC. Around 16:00 UTC, Jack underwent another eye-wall replacement cycle downgrading the status to a category 2. Jack completed it's eye-wall replacement cycle the following day around 08:00 UTC and then underwent rapid intensification. Within a 48 hour period, the hurricane's intensity has fluctuated from category 1 - 3 status and rapidly intensified and weakened. The first aircraft reconnaissance mission departed from Barbados on the afternoon of August 26, discovering an eye 36 mi (58 km) in diameter and surface winds of 120 mph (193 km/h.) On August 27, after moving into more favorable conditions, Jack strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane. As it continued approaching the Leeward Islands, Jack stalled at around 2 mph (3 km/h) over the Atlantic for about 5 hours, moving only around 10 miles (16 km) in just 5 hours. At that time as it started moving again at 6 mph, Jack was now at 150 mph (241 km/h) and only 200 miles away from the Leeward Islands. Around 17:30 UTC, Jack obtained Category 5 hurricane status with winds of 160 mph (257 km/h). At about 04:00 UTC on August 28, Major Hurricane Jack made landfall in the Leeward Islands with winds of 161 mph (259 km/h). Jack continued to move W at around 8 mph (12 km/h) and made landfall in Puerto Rico around 12:00 UTC at peak intensity, with the storm's central minimum pressure having bottomed out at 925 mbar. Jack continued to maintain its peak intensity until 21:00 UTC as it made landfall in Sint Maarten and Virgin Gorda in the British Virgin Islands at 22:00 UTC. As the hurricane moved away from the Virgin Islands early on August 29, observations from reconnaissance flights, as well as Doppler radar in San Juan, Puerto Rico indicated maximum sustained winds of 165 mph (265 km/h). Moving west-northwestward, Jack closely paralleled the north coast of Hispaniola throughout the day late on August 29. At 04:30 UTC on August 30, Jack made landfall on the southern end of Cuba with winds of 150 mph, dropping to a Category 4 major hurricane. The hurricane than started to move northern ward and moved over the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico, and obtained Category 5 hurricane status once again with winds of 159 mph (256 km/h). In addition, Jack's wind field continued to increase in size, with hurricane-force winds spanning our a region of 91 mi (146 km) and gale-force winds spanning out a region of 260 mi (418 km) in diameter. The cyclone made landfall in Cudjoe Key, Florida while moving North at 4 mph around 04:00 UTC, moving at 4 mph, practically stalling over the Florida Keys with winds of 158 mph. The cyclone then moved slowly northern and made it's final landfall at around 06:30 UTC on September 1, in Marco Island Florida, with sustained winds of 155 mph and moving at 2 mph over Florida, stalling. Once Jack moved inland, it began accelerate to the north-northwest while maintaining Category 4 and 3 status moving away from the Gulf. Once Jack began moving at around 5 mph again around 23:00 UTC on September 1, stalling over southern Florida for around 18 hours. Jack than began to rapidly weaken and soon became a low-end Category 2 hurricane around 08:00 UTC on September 2 with winds of 98 mph (157 km/h) around the Orlando, Florida area. As it moved passed Orlando, it weakened into a Category 1 hurricane with winds of 82 mph (131 km/h) around 13:00 UTC on September 2. Jack continued to weaken as most of the deep convection became more spread out towards the northern semi-circle of the circulation - though it retained a large wind field, with move of Florida experiencing gale-force winds. The system finally weakened to a tropical storm around 22:00 UTC that day as it entered southern Georgia, while acquiring some extratropical characteristics. At 07:00 UTC on September 3, Jack degenerated to a remnant low just as it moved over northern Georiga, as most of the deep convection had diminished. The remnants persisted for another 12 hours or so before dissipating over Missouri on September 3, at 15:30 UTC. Hurricane Jack was an extremely powerful Cape Verde hurricane that caused catastrophic damage across the Leeward Islands, Lesser Antilles, and Florida. Jack was the second Category 5 hurricane of the year, with Dorian becoming the first. The tenth name storm, fourth hurricane, second major hurricane, and second Category 5 hurricane of the 2019 season, Jack causes catastrophic damage throughout it's lifetime, particularly in the Lesser Antilles, Leeward Islands, Puerto Rico, and Florida. It was the most intense hurricane o strke thecottninetalni Category:Browse